User blog:Emily HeartHawk/Random Things........
OK so heyyyyyy again guys yea I know it would normally say 'lol' right their but im not hyper right now :( I wish I was. Well anyway here are some updates and things, Yea well my computer has been being a shakalaka latley ( lol ) so I havent been posting that much... Well anyway if you have read the mesage on pirates, it has said that they were able to trace the problem to misconfigured hardware from the maintenance performed Monday, 6 AM (PST) on February 7, 2011. SO I am very happy about that. But while that was down I had a chance to play a game called WolfQuest sooo much, but however easy and I completed it in less than 2-3 hours maybe? Well its really fun and I loved it. Also an update on my howrse game witch is going amazingly great I have fuffiled myself parshly. I have 3 unicorns ( woot woot lol ) and a dimond apple coated horse ( the dimond apple has been dissconected for forever :( ) so im very happy about that I had 1 named stars but then I sold it because another player wanted it or 6000 EQ ( money ) so I couldnt pass up the offer. Another update is I watched the grammy's OMG im so glad m&m won I looove his music. Here are all the winners. And the winners are… Pop Duo or Group – TRAIN Female Country Vocal – Miranda Lambert (“The House That Built Me”) Best Rock Album – Muse (“The Resistance”) Best Pop Vocal Album – Lady Gaga (“The Fame Monster) Best Country Album – Lady Antebellum (“Need You Now”) Best Song – Lady Antebellum (“Need You Now”) Best New Artist – Esperanza Spalding Best Rap Album – Eminem (“Recovery”) Record of the Year – Lady Antebellum (“Need You Now”) im not sure if these are all of them but im also glad that justin bibier didnt win!!!!!!!! ^-^ (sorry people that love him/like him I hate him) Here are some movies that would be really funny to see and just plane cool and exciting Big Momma like father like son Green hornet Just go with it Gnomeo (it looks really cute ^-^) Knight and Day (BEST MOVIE, it has action and romance I LOVED IT) Oh and also on my youtube channel I will be getting a new video cammra on my birthday so I cant wait!!!! (my birthday is April 27) or if I get some money for valintines day and also HAPPY VALINTINES DAY :D I got a longhorns wallite I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! OK so cheack out this songs if you can listen to them their rap songs and they have cuss words Drake: Forever yea ill post some more later im kinda grounded from my computer :P mean parents yea I stayed up till 10 wow thats so late on a school night on my computer I normally go to bed at 11 anyway... WELL thanks for your time xD BYE GUYS/GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!! This has been sighned by yours famous (or simi famous) Emily HearthawkTalk 23:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts